


Beautiful

by SparksSeer



Series: The Almighty 100 words Drabbles [3]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksSeer/pseuds/SparksSeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders thinks Dawn is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

“I hope it looks a lot like you.” Anders looked her in the eyes and smiled softly.

“Really? Why?” She asked bluntly and with wide eyes. It should be obvious, shouldn’t it? Anders thought.

“Because you’re cute and beautiful. And I want a cute kid.” He realized that he didn’t remember if he had ever said that to Dawn, or any woman. It was true though, he always had admired Dawn’s natural beauty.

“I-” Dawn blushed. “Thank you.” She said in a soft, quiet voice.

“I am only telling you the truth, Dawn. No need to thank me for that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> This is actually an excerpt of something else I am currently working on. I just thought it would make a cute drabble... :)


End file.
